Lorsqu'un frère est menacé
by Gianell
Summary: OS dans l'Univers des NéoMuts, un peu d'action dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley.


C'est un OS qui se passe deux mois après « Lorsqu'une vie bascule… », Je pense qu'il faut l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire.

Kurt et Blaine peuvent se toucher.

Merci à ma bêta **Miserea **pour ses corrections toujours aussi rapides qu'efficaces. ;)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! (Bon OK, les NéoMuts et Tom et Franck Xavier et l'entraineur Fletcher et les hommes n°1, 2, et 3 m'appartiennent.)

* * *

**Lorsqu'un frère est menacé…**

**Juin 2012**

Kurt discutait du dernier spectacle en vogue à Broadway avec Mercedes et Rachel dans les couloirs du lycée quand il ressentit des émotions malsaines et menaçantes. Il se tut brusquement et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Tout semblait calme et normal. Mercedes le regarda étonnée tandis que Rachel continuait son monologue. Il leur annonça qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et qu'il les rejoindrait après. Mercedes comprit que quelque chose clochait et interrogea Kurt du regard. Il lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle entraina Rachel à leur cours d'art plastique. Après s'être assuré que les toilettes étaient vides, Kurt appela Quinn:

« Hey Kurt, tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? On vient de se quitter.

-Quinn, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange se passe, je ressens des émotions extrêmement négatives et puissantes dans le lycée. Est ce que tu captes quelque chose? »

Kurt semblait agité et anxieux au téléphone. La jeune fille abaissa ses barrières pour « entendre » ce qui se passait dans le lycée. C'était la première fois que Kurt lui faisait une telle demande, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se servir de sa télépathie. Il avait dû ressentir des émotions vraiment dérangeantes. Au milieu du brouhaha habituel, elle entendit de suite ce dont parlait Kurt : des esprits fixés sur un seul objectif, qu'elle recevait même s'ils étaient à l'autre bout du lycée, des esprits belliqueux. Leurs objectifs étaient… elle n'arrivait pas à les lire facilement, une migraine commençait à poindre. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un… Mon dieu leur cible était… Blaine !

« Kurt, ils en ont après Blaine ! Sais-tu où il est ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! Il est…il est au gymnase, il s'entraîne avec Tom et Sebastian, j'y vais, je suis à côté !

-Kurt, non, c'est dangereux ! » Mais il avait déjà raccroché et courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le gymnase, elle décida d'appeler les seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance, les ProNéoMuts. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde surtout des professeurs. Quelle serait leur réaction s'ils savaient qu'elle était une NéoMut ? Ils la dénonceraient certainement.

Pendant ce temps, au gymnase, les trois volleyeurs s'entrainaient sur le terrain. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de sport sans qu'ils les remarquent.

« Lequel d'entre vous est Blaine Anderson ? demanda le premier des trois hommes. »

Les trois garçons étonnés s'arrêtèrent de jouer et regardèrent les individus qui venaient de les interpeler

« C'est celui en violet dit le deuxième homme après avoir « lu » dans les esprits des trois volleyeurs et regardé une ancienne photo de Blaine âgé de dix ans qu'il avait en main. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Nous avons besoin de te parler en privé, viens avec nous.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Blaine étonné et un peu méfiant.

-Nous sommes envoyés par le Directeur Anderson, suis nous.

-Pourquoi mon père ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ou envoyé mon frère ? Répondit-il en reculant, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

-Ton père ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, c'est le directeur de L'ACNM, répondit Blaine toujours focalisé sur les trois hommes qui étaient à maintenant à dix mètres de lui. »

Il ne vit pas le léger sursaut de Sebastian à cette nouvelle. Tom lui mit une main sur l'épaule et préoccupé par la situation, avança vers Blaine entrainant le jeune homme avec lui.

« Ça prend trop de temps, dit le premier homme. »

Il sortit un taser et le braqua sur Blaine. Il ne voulait pas tuer le jeune homme et une balle est si vite partie.

« Suis nous sans faire d'histoire et personne ne sera blessé. »

Sur ces entrefaites, un Kurt affolé arriva au gymnase. En voyant la scène, il se retint de crier et il recula dans le couloir paniqué. Tout tremblant, il sortit de sa poche le dispositif d'urgence que lui avait donné Cooper et l'actionna.

**oooOOOooo**

**Flash Back deux mois plus tôt**

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée de cours, Kurt vit Cooper l'attendre dans le jardin de sa maison. Méfiant, il s'approcha du frère de son petit ami.

« Bonjour Kurt, je suis venu te demander un service.

-Bonjour, je vous écoute, répondit il dubitatif, il sentait de l'embarras chez Cooper.

-Comme tu le sais, mon père est le directeur de l'ACNM de l'Ohio - Kurt acquiesça de la tête - et pour éviter toute menace d'intimidation et de chantage vis-à-vis de lui, toute notre famille est plus ou moins sous surveillance constante grâce à des traceurs. Sauf Blaine. Il y est opposé. Il est pourtant la cible parfaite pour nos opposants. Je ne parle pas des ProNéoMuts, ce n'est pas leur façon de procéder, mais plutôt des Renégats et des différents organismes requérant leurs capacités. »

Kurt écoutait avec attention les paroles de l'homme en face de lui, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas question qu'il influence Blaine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son petit ami avait surement de bonnes raisons de refuser d'être « tracé ».

"Je vais te confier un émetteur nous permettant de te localiser et ainsi de me téléporter près de toi à tout moment."

Kurt ouvrait la bouche pour protester quand Cooper l'interrompit :

« S'il te plait, écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras. Quand tu actives ce dispositif, une alarme est déclenchée à l'Agence et une équipe est aussitôt envoyée pour t'aider. Je serai toujours relié à ton traceur et je pourrai intervenir dans la seconde si rien ne m'en empêche. Le seul inconvénient pour toi, c'est que l'Agence saura toujours où tu te trouves. Je te laisse réfléchir, tu en fais ce que tu veux, tu peux même le détruire, mais sache que ça peut vous sauver la vie à Blaine et toi.

Sur cet argument imparable, il se téléporta.

**oooOOOooo**

_Il sortit un taser et le braqua sur Blaine_

_« Suis nous sans faire d'histoire et personne ne sera blessé. » _

En voyant l'arme, Sebastian réagit instinctivement et, par télékinésie, plaça un matelas de gymnastique entre les trois hommes et eux.

« Merde c'est un télékinétique comme son frère ! se trompa un des hommes »

Blaine, étonné, regarda ses amis pour savoir lequel des deux intervenait et su que c'était Sebastian car son attention était concentré sur le tapis.

« Tu vas tenir Seb ? lui demanda Tom qui le regardait inquiet.

-Oui profitez-en pour partir."

Ils eurent à peine le temps de protester avant d'être encerclés. Sebastian lâcha le tapis qui tomba par terre et attaqua les deux hommes en face de lui avec les ballons de volley se trouvant dans le caddie à proximité, les empêchant ainsi de tirer. Le troisième homme était face à Blaine et Tom et avait deux couteaux en main. Il fit léviter une des armes par télékinésie sous le cou de Tom et dit :

« Tu viens avec moi Anderson, si tu ne veux pas que ton copain y passe.

- D'accord, mais ne lui faites rien, dit Blaine mort de peur en s'approchant de l'homme. »

Entre temps, Quinn était arrivée près de Kurt. Ce dernier luttait pour maintenir ses barrières en place. Elle l'informa qu'elle avait prévenu le Réseau et lui demanda ce qui se passait. A ce moment là, Cooper apparut, il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour évaluer la situation puis se focalisa sur Kurt qui lui dit :

« Il y a trois hommes armés dans le gymnase, ils en ont après Blaine.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe, vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Il s'approcha de la porte pour observer la scène. Il informa l'Agence puis se téléporta de façon à voir les trois hommes sans être gêné par quoi que ce soit. Il envoya par télékinésie un poteau de volley sur les deux hommes armés d'un taser car il vit que Sebastian commençait à fatiguer puis il fit tomber Tom, l'éloignant ainsi de l'arme. Le troisième homme prit Blaine contre lui et lui mit son couteau sous la gorge. Maintenant que la scène était dégagée, les deux hommes assommés par terre, Sebastian accroupi à coté d'un Tom secoué, Cooper sortit son automatique. Il regarda Blaine dans les yeux en avançant doucement, ce dernier cligna une fois des paupières et donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son assaillant en s'écartant le plus possible comme il l'avait appris pendant ses cours de combats. Cooper en profita pour tirer dans l'épaule de l'homme qui lâcha son jeune frère. Il s'avança en le tenant toujours en joue. Blaine se laissa tomber par terre, terrassé par les derniers évènements.

« Blaine tu vas bien ? demanda Cooper inquiet.

-Oui ça va. »

Kurt arriva à toute vitesse et prit Blaine dans ses bras.

- Et vous les jeunes, pas de dégâts ?

- On va bien, répondit Sebastian.

Cooper assomma l'homme à terre sous le regard étonné des quatre jeunes gens.

« C'est un télékinétique, je ne sais pas s'il est capable de se téléporter, c'est la seule technique efficace pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir !

- Blaine tu saignes, s'exclama Kurt.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme qui se remettait de ses émotions dans les bras de son petit ami en enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

Sebastian les regardait avec envie. Il ne cherchait plus à sortir avec Blaine ou Kurt, il enviait juste leur relation, leur complicité. Savoir que quelqu'un serait toujours là près de vous pour vous protéger ou vous défendre, cela ne devait pas avoir de prix.

Cooper, après avoir rapidement regardé la blessure superficielle que son frère avait au cou, alla voir les trois hommes évanouis et recontacta l'Agence pour organiser la suite et prévenir son père que Blaine allait bien.

Ce dernier se leva pour aller voir Tom et Sebastian toujours assis par terre.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Ouais, juste secoué et crevé, répondit Sebastian.

- Merci les gars, surtout toi Sebastian. Je pense que sans toi je ne serai plus là, dit Blaine leur tendant la main pour les aider à se relever.

- Tu peux aussi remercier Kurt, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu ! Intervint Cooper. »

Il soigna Blaine et le prit dans ses bras de soulagement : son petit frère allait bien, il n'avait rien !

- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Blaine à Kurt

- Grâce à mon empathie, dit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il avait eu trop peur de le perdre.

Cooper regarda Kurt bizarrement puis chercha Quinn du regard. Elle s'était rapprochée des garçons après avoir informé le Réseau des derniers évènements.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu ais choisi de garder le traceur sur toi Kurt ! Dis-donc petit frère tu as de bons restes de nos cours de combats, je suis fier de toi…et de moi ! »

Il se tourna vers Sebastian :

«Tu es un télékinétique puissant pour ton âge, tu es en contact avec le Réseau j'imagine, mais si tu cherches du travail ou à développer ton don, contactes-moi, dit il en lui tendant une carte de visite.

- Vous ...vous n'allez pas m'emmener ?

- Non, tant que tu te contrôles, on ne t'embêtera pas. On gardera juste un œil sur toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. »

Tom se rapprocha de Sebastian pour le soutenir, ce dernier était près de tomber tellement il était fatigué et soulagé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonné Tom.

- Seb, on se connait depuis qu'on a six ans, je sais que tu es un NéoMut depuis un petit moment ! J'attendais juste que tu m'en parles, répondit le jeune homme. »

C'est le moment que choisit Franck pour contacter Quinn par télépathie. Il lui demanda de se rappeler les dix dernières minutes et de lui servir d'intermédiaire avec Cooper.

« Lieutenant Anderson ? M. Xavier voudrait vous parler.

- Alors comme ça tu es une télépathe jeune fille. D'après nos sources, M. Xavier est en Europe en ce moment, il est extrêmement puissant pour pouvoir te contacter à une telle distance. Ecoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire.

- Lieutenant Cooper je constate que vous avez la situation en main. Prévenez donc votre père que je vais bientôt le contacter, il semblerait que les Renégats collaborent et se regroupent un peu partout.

- Je lui transmettrai.

- Oh et vous êtes prié de ne pas racoler mes futurs agents ! Et bien sûr, comme convenu, l'Agence n'embêtera pas Melle Fabray, M. Smythe et M. Hummel. »

Après s'être excusé auprès de Quinn pour s'être servi d'elle, il se retira.

La jeune fille se retint à Kurt pour ne pas tomber tant sa migraine s'était intensifiée. Il lui donna un cachet pour combattre ses maux de tête.

L'alarme à incendie du lycée se mit alors à retentir. Cooper détendit l'atmosphère en disant :

«Ce sont des rapides à McKinley ! »

Ils virent arriver en courant le Coach Beiste et l'entraineur Fletcher affolés par le bruit du coup de feu qu'avait tiré Cooper.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, je m'occupe de tout et je ne cafterai pas ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil."

Les adolescents se tenaient proches les uns des autres en essayant d'assimiler les derniers évènements. Sebastian était soulagé de ne pas être le seul NéoMut du lycée et que son « anomalie » soit acceptée par ses amis sans aucun apriori. Par contre, pour son caractère c'était autre chose !


End file.
